


I'm a Sucker for You

by the_winter_captain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also Alpine Bucky's cat, Dodger Evans - Freeform, M/M, Sarah Barnes-Rogers - Freeform, leave me alone, she's their daughter, this was inspired by the new jonas brothers song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_captain/pseuds/the_winter_captain
Summary: Bucky pushed him away, grabbing Steve's hand in time, spinning him around as he mouthed whispered in his ear, "I'm a sucker for you...."





	I'm a Sucker for You

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the new Jonas Brothers song Sucker, its a damn bop, fight me!!

The late morning sun shined through the windows in their living room, dust particles floating around as they were brushed off every surface in the house. Soft music filled the house along with Sarah's laughter and Dodger's barks that came in from the open windows. Alpine rested on the back of the couch, looking bored at all the activity around him.

Steve hummed softly as he took their family photo down from the mantle to clean. As he put it back in it's place the music that was playing changed. It was poppy, fun, not what Bucky typically listened to.

"Since when do you listen to pop music?" He rose an eyebrow, a small smile on his face. Bucky looked up from sweeping the floor, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"I don't always listen to stuff from the 40's Stevie, there's some pop music hidden in the depths of my playlist." 

Steve shook his head, laughing at Bucky's words before going back to cleaning

 _"I'm a sucker for you."_ The high pitched voice sang out, making Steve burst out laughing, grabbing his chest as he threw his head back.

Bucky stared in awe. This dork was the man he had happily married, who he had put everything on the line for back in the 30's and 40's, who he had a family with. Steve slowly straightened out, small giggles still coming from his lips. He looked up just in time to witness Bucky bring the broomstick to his face, pretending to sing into it. His movements were over the top and exaggerated, bringing a smile so huge to Steve's face that it hurt. His hair fell out of his  bun as he moved his head side to side, happily mouthing along.

_"I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars_

_I follow you through the dark, can't get enough_

_You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain  
_

_And, baby, you know it's obvious"_

"I'm a sucker for you!" Bucky sang out, punching through the air with his left fist. Steve laughed harder, grabbing hold of the fireplace to maintain his balance.

He took the chance and raced over to where the blond stood. He grabbed his hips, spinning him around so they were face to face. The brunet pulled him close, singing into his ear as he lead them around the living room. Steve followed his lead, their combined laughter mixing in with the music.

Sarah and Dodger stood at the back door. She smiled, finding a giggle escaping her own lips as she watched them prance around, not knowing that it was very reminiscent of when they had been teenagers.

_"I'm a sucker for you, yeah_

_You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly_

_I'm a sucker for you, yeah_

_Any road you take, you know that you'll find me_

_I am a sucker for all the subliminal things_

_No one knows about you, about you, 'bout you, 'bout you, 'bout you_

_And you're making the typical me break my typical rules  
_

_It's true."_

Bucky pushed him away, grabbing Steve's hand in time, spinning him around as he mouthed whispered in his ear, "I'm a sucker for you Stevie...."

"I'm a sucker for you too Buck." He took Bucky's face in his hands, pulling him into a soft kiss, leaving tiny pecks all over his face before going back to his lips.

"Papa, play it again!" 

They pulled apart at Sarah's voice.

"You heard our daughter, play it again." 

Bucky took his phone from his pocket, doing just that.

He and Steve took turns dancing with Sarah standing on their feet as Dodger bounced around them, howling along to the music himself. Alpine looked at them like they had all grown three heads.

They collapsed on the floor, out of breath and sore, but happy. The song continued to play on repeat in the background, sounding like absolute nonsense after the millionth time. Sarah was snuggled into Dodger's neck, snoring softly with Alpine tucked under her arm.

Bucky reached over, grabbing Steve's hand and bringing it to his lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Really? I thought you were a sucker for me." He rested his head on Bucky shoulder, smiling at him like he hung the moon.

"That too you punk."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!! It was originally supposed to just be something about Steve and Bucky dancing to the song but then I involved Sarah and ish got fluffy. I know it's short, I just wanted to write something quick before the inspiration left me.


End file.
